User talk:Ponyo Fan/Archive 1
Welcome! Re:Sponge Park I suppose if you make the language less dirty, you may create it. Bigman602, The Cool Guy 21:49, May 22, 2010 (UTC) "Damn", "Ass", and "Hell" won't do, but you can replace them with words like "Dang", "Butt", or "Heck", "crap" isn't considered a curse word so you may use "crap". Bigman602, The Cool Guy 21:55, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Vandalism Please do not edit or vandalize my articles. I have a right to decide what goes on my article, and seeing as it deals with a semi-canonical subject, it has every right to stay on Spongebob Fanon Wiki. Chagnew 03:11, August 10, 2010 (UTC) *Yes, I realize this is a fanon wiki. And the article deals with what may either be a fanon or canonical subject, as the tape was made by a member of Paramount's animation crew. May I ask where the policy page is that states all articles must be PG? If you can show me an official policy page which has been adopted by the community, then I'll back off. But seeing as I've scoured this site several times and could find nothing of the sort, I think it would be wise for this discussion to end, before an administrator needs to be brought into this. I very much doubt they would be impressed by your threats on my talk page. Thank you. Chagnew 20:11, August 16, 2010 (UTC) **Read the message above me again. "If you can show me an official policy page which has been adopted by the community, then I'll back off." The link you provided is by no means official, as noted on the talk page. It was never adopted by the community, rather by one administrator who has since been banned and had his rights removed. If you can organize a vote and have this PG rule of yours passed, then I'll accept that. But as it stands, the article isn't in any violation. Additionally, even if this PG rule was passed, you'd still have to prove that Red Mist warrants anything above PG. The only two subjects in the article that could even be considered graphic are non-sexual nudity and death, and those are subjects which can be found in many PG films, including Airplane and Sixteen Candles, both PG films featuring full frontal female nudity. Articles on Spongebob Fanon Wiki, such as Spongebob meets the transformers (SpongeBob discovers a dead robot deep in Bikini Bottem) and SpongeBob vs. Batman, (The Batman is dead) also deal with death. Tell me that I'm wrong. Chagnew 03:16, August 18, 2010 (UTC) ***Spongebob Fanon Wiki's "rules" (again, none of which have been made official) never specify old PG or new PG, whatever that means, so I'm really not sure what you're getting at. The contents of the article are no worse than this, which has been up since May. At any rate, feel free to contact an admin, although organizing a vote would probably be a smarter move on your part. Thanks. Chagnew 22:53, August 20, 2010 (UTC) New Series/Show! Sponge Fish Hooks Pants! You Can Be One Of The Writers! Rusty3921, The You Tube Guy 18:01, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Hi I HATE YOU GO TO HELL Song for you I had someone write a song about you heres the link to it http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bZ7aWGulRd8 Gone The More Of Ponyo Fan Theodorefairlyoddparents67 • Spongealk 17:14, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Ponyo Fan's Arch-Rival Arch-Rival Ponyo Fan Get Sucker Out Out!!!!!!!!! Theodorefairlyoddparents67 • Mordecai and Rigby Talk 10:67 March 26,2011 (UTC) hi Ponyo Fan let me just say i am sorry that you heard about spongebob's red mist i mean i never saw it but it seems terrible and it seems no matter how hard we try it always comes back so i'm going outside this wiki and going to the bottom of this forever.Feel free to join me as i get rid of this and put peace to this wiki again Kh2cool 15:22, June 13, 2011 (UTC)For infinity and beyond Steps 1.We have to find out who made this. 2.We have to find out why this person put this up 3.Have the page deleted and the youtube video deleted 4.ban the guy for like the next 4 years or so. 5.we live in peace Kh2cool 16:53, June 13, 2011 (UTC)For infinity and beyond Please? Please can you make the Warriors of Bikini Bottom: Episodes 31-40 DVD please? Dental Plan! Lisa needs braces. 18:11, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Thank you. I would like you to make the new WoBB DVD. Thank you. JellyfishJam38 16:19, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Balooney I'm sorry but that red mist video was a bunch of balooney I did not find one bit of it scary no offence to you and everyone else scared of it though.They closed up on Squidwards face and his eyes were red. Kh2cool 18:06, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Adoption Request I merged your request with JellyfishJam's previous request on the adoption page; I just wanted to let you know it had been moved, but not lost. Both requests are currently on hold; there are a lot of active users on this community so you guys need to have a discussion about new leadership. JellyfishJam doesn't appear to have ever started one, so perhaps you can. You can choose more than one admin or bureaucrat if that is wanted. A blog post is often a good way to do this; give it a week to let everyone have a chance to discuss things. Then let us know the results (preferably with a link to the discussion) back on the adoptions page. -- Wendy (talk) 03:44, August 7, 2011 (UTC) About the WoBB episode.... In Behold! Warriors Abridged! Spongebob comments on how the show was originally made for young kids. Strange, as Behold! Tribe of the North! has Patrick saying naughty words, the axe-in-the-butt gag, tree torture, and peril and threat at the hands of scary spiders (with the spiders meeting their gory deaths afterwards). Please can you explain? I'm not angry, I just want to know. Love, JellyfishJam38 20:23, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Long time, no WoBB DVD! Title says it all! JellyfishJam38 18:57, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Adoption Hi. Thanks for starting the blog. I've given you admin and bureaucrat rights. Good luck with the wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 02:25, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Badges I have added achievement badges to this wiki. Is this a good idea? Whatever, I Do What I Want! 14:31, August 21, 2011 (UTC) :I like it. They're really fun to earn :P 20:39, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for making me a rollback. I'll use it carefully. Jon23812- Never tickel a sleeping dragon 21:52, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Censorship. Sorry for the censorship on the Behold! Training Begins page. I did that edit on a computer with a swear filter. Whatever! I Do What I Want! 11:55, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Spotlight Request Hi. SpongeBob Fanon Wiki has an impressive amount of content. It looks like it would need some general cleanup to meet the spotlight criteria however. Right now you have more than 1000 ; all of your pages would need to be categorized. Also, more than 1/5th of your content (about 725 articles) is stub-length, or . Please work on categorizing the pages and strengthening or cleaning out the short articles. Let me know on my talk page or put in a new request when you are ready for me to check again. -- Wendy (talk) 02:09, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Would You Like To Write Episodes For Bikini Bottom High? I've made a new spin off called Bikini Bottom High. It's about SpongeBob, Patrick, Sandy, and Squidward's adventures in High School. [[User:Jon23812|'Never tickel a sleeping dragon']] (Leave me a message) 15:52, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Spongebob vs. Aliens Please can you make some episodes? Whatever! I Do What I Want! 07:24, October 15, 2011 (UTC) WoBB Edits I think you need to read over Behold! A Dangerous Teacher! and the rest of Behold! Training Begins! and put some stuff from those into the edits section. Whatever! I Do What I Want! 08:26, October 30, 2011 (UTC) You've missed out tons of banned episodes from the WoBB list. Including the City of Blood episodes. Whatever! I Do What I Want! 07:42, November 1, 2011 (UTC)